8ballpoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Games
Minigames are one of the many features of 8 Ball Pool which are used to accumulate pool coins, cues, scratch cards and free spins. Mini_Game_Spin_and_Win.png Mini_Game_Scratch_and_Win.png Mini_Game_Hi-Lo.png Spin and Win The Spin and Win mini game is an iconic aspect of 8 Ball Pool; it can help you obtain pool coins, scratch cards and the 'Lucky 8 Cue'. Being a large roll for money-making, you are limited to one free spin a day, or five spins can be purchased for ten pool cash and fifteen spins can be purchased for twenty-five pool cash. If the player gets one pool coin in a free spin then they get an achievement entitled "Better luck next time". If the player gets the Lucky 8 Cue then they can acquire the achievement known as "Lucky Break" and if they get three spins in a row the player will receive an achievement titled "Power of 3". Prizes Prizes include: *Lucky 8 Cue *50000 pool coins *10000 pool coins *7500 pool coins *5000 pool coins *2500 pool coins *1000 pool coins *500 pool coins *450 pool coins *300 pool coins *250 pool coins *150 pool coins *125 pool coins *100 pool coins *75 pool coins *50 pool coins *25 pool coins *A pool coin *A free spin *A scratch card *5 scratch cards *10 scratch cards Scratch and Win The Scratch and Win is also an iconic part of 8 Ball Pool. It can be obtained as a prize from the Spin and Win or five can be bought for ten pool cash and fifteen can be purchased for twenty-five pool cash. The aim is to match three of the same cards together and win the amount on the cards, for example: if you scratch out three two-hundred and fifties you will be rewarded two-hundred-and-fifty pool coins. There is a smaller variety of prizes than the Spin and Win but the prizes have larger values. The player can obtain the "Better luck next time" achievement for getting one pool coin in the game. Prizes Prizes include: *25 pool coins *50 pool coins *100 pool coins *250 pool coins *300 pool coins *500 pool coins *1,000 pool coins *1,250 pool coins *1,500 pool coins *5,000 pool coins *10,000 pool coins *100,000 pool coins *250,000 pool coins Hi-Lo Hi-Lo allows players to win thousands of pool coins with a jackpot varying from two-hundred-and-fifty thousand pool coins to one million pool coins. Entry fees vary; for the jackpot of two-hundred-and-fifty thousand pool coins, players have to pay two pool cash - for the jackpot of fifty thousand, players have to pay four pool cash and for the grand jackpot of one million pool coins, players have to pay eight pool cash. The player can obtain the "All Mine!" achievement for the Hi-Lo game which is achieved when players cash out immediately after getting a correct guess, the "Close Call" achievement for losing on the final call on Hi-Lo and the "Dry run" achievement for completely failing in Hi-Lo and the "Run to the top" achievement for winning the top prize. Prizes Prizes include: *500 pool coins *1,000 pool coins *1,500 pool coins *2,000 pool coins *4,000 pool coins *6,000 pool coins *8,000 pool coins *10,000 pool coins *100,000 pool coins *200,000 pool coins *300,000 pool coins *400,000 pool coins *550,000 pool coins *700,000 pool coins *850,000 pool coins *1,000,000 pool coins (maximum amount) Category:Browse